


Journey Through a Day

by Gallusadin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallusadin/pseuds/Gallusadin
Summary: The fourth in my daily series of writings in an attempt to sharpen my creative skills and all that jazz. Today is a short upload due to absurd work day and Halloween stuff. I post these for the public to see because I am a masochist.





	Journey Through a Day

10 / 31 / 19 - “Journey Through a Day” It is midway through the harvest season, and the normally sweltering work days have relented, at least for a day. The farmer takes time to enjoy his life, and land.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calderal struggled futilely to keep his eyes open, bombarded by the evening suns honey warm glow; like a strange mystic captivating him into a trance for unscrupulous aims. Reclined lazily against the sweeping boughs of his favorite apple tree, tenderly embraced by branch and fruit. Unsolicited, annoying voices plead to him in his mind, urging him “Caldy! There is much to be done, and the day is nearly over!” And on most days, the young farmer would have dutifully nodded to such voices, picked up his pitchfork, or his axe, or his watering pail, and returned to work. 

But there was a sinister calm in about the countryside this evening, and the enchantingly warm breeze enraptured the young man; carrying scents of oak and wood, and baked bread, and home. “There is time yet tomorrow for that which must be done” he reasoned out loud, pulling the brim of his favorite hat down over his eyes. Was he explaining to himself? Or to God? Such uncharacteristic hedonism was evidence enough that foul witchcraft had overtaken the land. The branches lay low and heavy, and the winding river below flowed languidly, as though the very life essence had been drained from everything the suns rays touched. 

Plucking an apple from the tree (the most effort young Caldy intended to expend on anything this evening, it must be said!) Calderal basked in the flow of the Aeiserspring river; whose transparently clear waters of turquoise and jade snagged the honey golds of the, now fast setting, sun right out of the air. The resulting solution seemed to Calderal indistinguishable from Ambrosia, and served only to confirm his suspicion that the gods themselves lay in rest in these plains. These forces, for distinguishing them as gods; or devils, or perhaps both! Could not be earnestly undertaken on such an eve; worked in concert to drown this radiant sun. Dragging it down below the furthest hill, strangling the divine breath from the air, as the last golden ray escaped the mouth of day.

As the sun fell, so fell the farmer.


End file.
